Xesa and Kody Chronicles
by YouGottaThink23
Summary: A self-insert. I can't do summaries! Please read! It's really good, trust me! Aang/Oc Katara/Oc different Oc's
1. Chapter 1

Kody and Xesa Chronicles: Book 1 Water

Author's note: Hey guys. This is my first story so please be nice. Flames will be used to make sweets for people who review nicely. I need at least 1 review to continue the story Kay! Thanks a bunch!

BTW, I don't own anything you recognize! I'm only putting this on this page because it is a hassle for me to keep writing this on every page!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapie 1

Kody and I sprinted as fast as we possibly could down the stairs and out the door. My drunk dad came stumbling after us, only to pass out on the porch. We sighed in relief before turning the corner and going at a walking pace to Kody's house.

"How can we manage to get your dad that pissed? I thought he liked chocolate." I shrugged as we caught our breaths. "I swear, everyday he gets even worse," I said. "Especially the little things." He looked at me for a second.

"I still thought he liked chocolate." I shrugged again.

"His doctor told him to stop eating it. Now whenever anyone mentions it he freaks and throws things like he did today." I looked at him. "That's when you came to save the day."

By now, we were walking up the driveway and into the garage. We headed to the livingroom after walking in the door. "Mom, I'm home with Xe!" Kody yelled. It echoed through the house and we heard a distant, "Alright." We then turned on the tv and watched Avatar the Last Airbender.

"Re-run," I said as the very first episode played on. "Sometimes, I just want to get lost in that world. It's better that here anyway," I ranted. Kody put a reassuring hand on my thigh. "Well, if you ever go there…" He jumped onto his couch and grabbed my hand in exaggeration. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" he yelled dramatically. I laughed before all of the power went out.

"DUDE!" we screamed. At this time, it was at least 7 at night and it was full on dark outside. "Xesa, stay where you are!" he said. I turned toward the voice and glared at the darkness. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M GOING ANYWHERE ANYTIME SOON!" I yelled. "Wait, don't answer that."

Suddenly, the TV screen turned on with little sparks coming out of it. "You must aid the Avatar in his quest to seek peace with the nations," an uber familiar voice said. The screen showed a figure that looked a lot like who we had just seen on TV. "Avatar R-R-Roku?" I stuttered. That was a huge habit of mine. That and rambling. But I only do the two when I was scared. "Yes, Xesa," Roku said with a chuckle. "You and Kody must help the Avatar in his quest." Holy Crap! ROKU KNOWS MY NAME!

"Once you get there," he continued. "you both would be gifted with an element. Xesa, you will be known as the Second Avatar. You will bend all four elements. Kody, you will be a great swordsman."

"So you're bsically saying that she will be another Avatar, and I'll be another Sokka," Kody said. Roku laughed a hardy one.

"Not exactly, Kody, you will bend one element and be a great swordsman." Kody thought for a second. "That actually makes sense," he finally said.

Roku laughed. "Now, Xesa, I must warn you. As you go through, you will feel a burning sensation. When you do, it means that your new arrows are being made. The color of your fire will be different from what you have seen." Now that confused me. "I wish you both good luck, and remember Xesa, I will always be with you." And with that, he grabbed us with his giant hands and pulled us into the TV screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapie 2

EEEEK! I got reviews for this story! I love you guys! (Gives Chocolate Cupcakes to Reviewers)

Xesa: Alright! On with the Story!

* * *

><p><span>Xesa<span>

I opened my eyes to a dark unfamiliar room. I wonder how I got there. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. A painting of a water-bender hung on the wall opposite me, and a barrel full of scrolls laid in the corner of my side of the room. I was on a brown mat of some sort, and a blanket covered the floor by the "door". My outfit consisted of a yellow tank top, an elbow length red vest, and a red pair of pants with yellow flats. My hair had changed from the dyed blue color to my regular burgundy. I wasn't 16 anymore either. I looked like when I was at least 9, my hair only touching my shoulders.

I heard the "door" creak open while I inspected myself, and a boy peak his head in. He was bald, with gray eyes and lightly tanned skin. Wait, is that Aang?

"Hey! Your awake!" He said. I rolled my neck a little.

"I guess I am," I answered. He laughed a little at me before making an air scooter and riding over toward me. "I'm Aang," he introduced, sticking out a hand. I shook it.

"I'm Xesa, call me Xe." He smiled an Aang smile before grabbing my hand in his and leading me out of the room. "Come on!" he said. "I want you to meet my friends."

After 5 minuted of walking and talking, we arrived at a place outside where boys played a game with an air-ball thing. "Hey guys, I want you to meet someone!" Aang yelled enthusiastically. The boys stopped their game before rushing over toward us. As soon as Aang moved away from me, the boys stopped in their tracks and stared. "This is Xe! Xe, these are my friends." Aang had introduced us, but I wasn't really paying attention. That's when one of them invited me to play air-ball with them. "Um, I'll just watch. I don't know if I can air-bend yet," I answered. The guys looked a little disappointed, but shrugged it off and led me to a place to sit. "Now sit, and watch me kick their buts!" Aang whispered quickly to me before running off to join the others.

Fast Forward

2 years passed, and I was officially 18! Technically I was 11, so they didn't need to know that. Aang and I had become best friends in this time, and he had gotten his flying bison. One of the monks made us gliders, and we would fly together, all the time. I have started developing a crush on him, but he doesn't know. The monks let me keep my hair, thank the spirits, and Aang and I found out that we were Avatars. I learned a lot being here, like air-bending, and we traveled the world. Pretty cool, huh?

Well, one day, I was painting a picture of what would be Toph, when Aang came in with sad yet determined eyes. "Hey Aang, what's up?" I asked. He looked at me sadly. Then I remembered. He didn't want to be the Avatar, and now that he is, his life is kind of ruined. I looked at him for a second before he hugged me as tightly as possible. This made me blush a deep scarlet, but fortunately, he didn't see. "I'm running away," he said, but before he could continue, I said the 4 most powerful words I will ever say in my life. "Aang, I'm coming with you."

Later that night, we grabbed our gliders, hopped on Appa, and left the air temple without anyone noticing. "Aang, there's a storm coming!" I yelled, pointing toward the incoming storm. It was too late though. Before I could pull the ropes back, Appa hit a wave, making us crash into the water. I couldn't see, or breath, and I was exhausted. Before I left the Earth though, I saw a huge flash of light, then it went black.


End file.
